


Bike Lessons

by TheThirteenthHour



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Reeaaallly mild shipping but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirteenthHour/pseuds/TheThirteenthHour
Summary: Zuramaru doesn't know how to ride a bike.





	Bike Lessons

“Zuramaru…” Yoshiko groans.

It's… unbelievable, really. Yoshiko stands with her shoulders slumped forward, her back hunched, her eyes half-lidded in the most unbelieving expression. She radiates with every bit of incredulity and second-hand embarrassment that she's _pretty_ sure her middle-school classmates always felt toward her. But this might be…

“I-I dunno how to— Zura!” Hanamaru stammers and squeals and keeps almost (somehow) tripping over the pedals every time she slams her feet on solid ground. She only ever sits on the bike long enough not to completely topple over. Yoshiko is pretty sure the girl doesn't maintain her balance for even a full second.

“I know you don't know how to ride a bike but…”

Hanamaru moans, trying desperately to at least stay balanced long enough to take a breath. Her lips are pressed together tightly. Her eyes, though worried and unconfident, are intensely focused on the bike's handlebars, like maybe she can keep the bike from leaning over through sheer thought and will.

It's kind of cute.

It's enough to strengthen Yohane's resolve, at least. She straightens. She brings her right hand to her face, curling the ring and pinkie fingers, and rests the elbow on her left wrist. “It truly is a sin,” she says, peering at Hanamaru through two of her open fingers. “But I suppose I can teach you—if you'll be one of my little demons first.”

“H-huh?” Hanamaru wobbles on the bike and leans, resting her weight on the ground. Again. She stares at Yohane with wide eyes, looking a little unbelieving and a little embarrassed and… a little hopeful?

Yohane takes just a second too long to respond. “O-of course! Now, what do you say, Zuramaru? Will you join my ranks of demons, in exchange for a bike lesson?”

Hanamaru blinks at her.

The urge to run spikes in her legs.

Hanamaru smiles at her, but it's a pitying smile. She thinks back to the faces of those middle schoolers again. “I'm not sure it works like that, zura…”

She might run.

“But if you could teach me, I think that'd be nice.” Hanamaru smiles. Brightly now. Her eyes glimmering a little.

She’s…

Oh.

Yohane clears her throat, trying to ignore the pounding in her chest. “Very well then,” she says, as evenly as she can. Her voice sounds higher-pitched than it should.

Hanamaru laughs softly. “Thank you, Yohane.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my first shot at writing love live characters was passable~
> 
> These two are cute. Maybe I'll write more at some point.


End file.
